


及影／GATE KEEPERS

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※舊文，寫於2017.08.21※微及影，主烏野全員，歡樂向※設定來源／參考：動畫 GATE KEEPERS（捍衛者）
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

「這個公文是怎麼回事啊！」  
  
一早準時踏入GATE KEEPERS青葉城西分部辦公室的及川徹看見放在桌上的公文後忍不住皺眉哀號。他完全沒有在意到辦公室內還有著比他更早的到副隊長岩泉一，在發出抱怨般的叫喊後便自言自語了起來，一邊大聲嚷嚷著不做了不做了，一邊露出厭惡的表情惡狠狠地瞪著那份極其無辜的公文，其幼稚行為讓人很難相信他就是青葉城西分部的領導人。  
  
「一大早的吵死人了！」  
「欸，原來你在啊小岩。」  
「我勸你還是早點認清現實的好，我指那份公文。你還有十分鐘可以趕上烏野分部的臨時會議。」  
  
提早到辦公室並早已埋首在電腦前工作的岩泉一點也沒有安慰及川的意思，他身為和及川從小一起長大的玩伴，早就對幼稚到無以復加的地步的及川免疫。他看著電腦上顯示的時間然後給了及川一個忠告。那份公文早在他踏入辦公室以前就一直孤零零地躺在事務機上，而後由他放到及川的辦公桌上，及川哀號的理由他不是不能理解，但這個節骨眼已沒有時間讓他好言相勸。  
  
「可是這個公文也來得太突然了吧！」  
「所以才會是最速件啊。」  
「澤村那傢伙分明是想推我入火坑！一想到『烏野四傻』我就一個頭兩個大！」  
「一想到我們青葉城西分部的隊長我也是一個頭兩個大。」  
「是吧是吧！等、等等小岩！你這是在說我吧！」  
「有什麼不對的地方嗎？」  
  
原本正忙碌於工作的岩泉突然抬起頭，他挑著眉，那臉上就像是寫著「你再給我廢話我就讓你好看」這句話，這使得及川硬生生地吞回原本想說的吐槽。他們兩人互看了數秒，最後是及川敗陣。  
  
「啊啊，算了！」

認清現實的及川自暴自棄的抓了抓後腦勺，他內心其實非常清楚這份公文的人事命令是不可能拒絕，但在看見後的第一反應還是忍不住感到無力──「烏野四傻」的名聲可是遠播整個日本GATE KEEPERS組織，所有分部的人都不想和他們扯上關係──畢竟被稱作「傻子」可不是什麼值得炫耀的事情。  
  
「GATE KEEPERS」，是為了對抗外星生命體「入侵者」而成立的組織，組織裡的成員大多具備使用一種被稱為「門」（GATE）的超能力。目前GATE KEEPERS的勢力遍布全世界，日本當然也不例外。  
  
門（GATE），是一種從異世界提取能力，而使人類獲得使用超能力的能力。而能召喚門的人被稱為門能力者（GATE KEEPER）。每一種的門能力都不盡相同，主要可分為物理強化（如增加力量或防禦）或是自然屬性（如召喚風雪或治癒傷口），以及超自然（如操縱時間或製造幻覺）三種門能力。  
然而截至目前為止，仍然沒有任何一個科學家或是學者知道人類為何能夠獲得「門能力」的原因，但不得否認正是因為有些人獲得了這樣的能力，人類才得以和「入侵者」進行抗衡。

至於「烏野四傻」這一詞的由來是從烏野分部裡傳出來的，雖然乍聽之下「傻」字給人一種貶義的意思但其實不然。 主要是被稱作「四傻」的那四個人過去在學校的學習成績總是不盡理想，加上他們在投身GATE KEEPERS組織以後總是熱血過頭，過於專注於入侵者戰鬥而忽略顧及環境而經常造成在事件善後時的困擾，所以才漸漸出現了「烏野四傻」這個名詞。否則扣除這一點，影山飛雄、日向翔陽、溪谷夕以及田中龍之介這四個被稱作「烏野四傻」的門能力者本身都是非常優秀的能力者，對烏野分部的貢獻功不可沒。

「那麼祝你好運。」  
「等等小岩！我什麼都還沒有說啊！」  
「要去就快去，吵死人了！而且影山是在烏野的吧？難得可以和戀人一起工作你還不好好把握機會嗎混蛋川！」  
「你說飛雄啊……要是他不是『烏野四傻』的其中一傻我想我會很開心在工作時間看見他。」  
  
臨走前的及川心情複雜的說道。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
與此同時，少了隊長和副隊長進駐的烏野分部直到臨時會議的時間迫在眉睫，卻仍然還有絕大多數的成員缺席。  
  
「果然，澤村和菅原不在就會是這個樣子啊……」  
「完全不意外。」  
「青城隊長會過來代理的吧？否則我真不知道有誰還能夠壓制得住他們……」  
「要是放任他們在外面和『入侵者』戰鬥肯定會掀起腥風血雨的。」  
「……別提了，我不想再接到居民的投訴單了。」  
「我也是，上次的住宅理賠也還沒處理好。」  
  
烏野會議室裡只有寥寥無幾的成員準時到場。資深的行政組長緣下力忍不住嘆了一口氣，他和實習生木下久志兩個人一臉無奈地坐在空蕩蕩的會議室內，他們一想到身為烏野分部的兩位大家長今天同時都不在家坐鎮，難保那群熱愛自由戰鬥的門能力者成員在外頭戰鬥過度，而事後他們行政組的所有成員則要替他們收拾善後……這實在不是令人感到愉快的事情。  
  
緣下垮著臉看向身旁唯二會準時工作的第一線戰鬥同伴：「山口，月島，你們就不能阻止他們破壞公物嗎？」  
對此月島只是冷淡表示：「要是能阻止的話他們還會被叫做『烏野四傻』嗎？」  
坐在月島旁邊的山口露出尷尬的笑容：「那個，戰鬥時難免會波及到附近的建築物和居民嘛……」  
  
雖然早就不抱期望，但聽見這番話的木下還是忍不住嘆了一口氣。隨後四人陷入了沉默，卻很快地就被一道歡快的聲音打破。  
  
  
「我第一個！」  
「明明是我先到的！」  
「開什麼玩笑！」  
「讓開，呆子！」  
  
緣下看著會議室入口處互不相讓的日向和影山忍不住扶額。  
他心想，四傻來了兩傻！  
  
「一大早就這麼有精神啊！」  
「田中前輩，早上好！」  
「看來我們是第二名囉？看來下次我要用音速門的能力了！」  
「西谷前輩，你這樣是犯規！」  
  
這下四傻可湊齊了，接下來該怎麼辦呢？澤村隊長和菅原副隊長都不在，這幾個人絕對不會乖乖待在辦公室待命，但萬一在巡邏狀況下遇見了入侵者按照他們各自的戰鬥方式來解決事件的話肯定又會惹出一堆麻煩──正當緣下這麼煩惱的時候，他眼前的電腦螢幕突然亮了一下，他看著視窗跳躍出來的訊息以後整個人散發出強烈的希望光芒：救星來了！  
  
雖然有點對不起青葉城西分部的隊長，但是既然澤村的職位代理人出現了那他這個行政人員就可以裝死了吧？  
  
  
  
及川徹在走進烏野分部的大門後突然感受到一股強烈惡寒。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
「……以上，大家有什麼問題嗎？」  
  
會議室裡，及川用著他好聽的聲音簡單扼要的解釋他前來代理澤村和菅原的職務，他瞥了一眼坐在位子上的烏野眾人，目光有意無意的多停留在傳說中的「烏野四傻」的身上，一時之間覺得騎虎難下。  
  
那一個個都是什麼眼神啊！  
  
日向翔陽：這就是青城的大王嗎！真是好奇他的門能力是什麼！  
西谷夕：看起來是個很厲害的人！可以接受我的挑戰嗎！  
田中龍之介：這個小白臉來幹嘛的？大地隊長為什麼要讓這種人來代理職務啊！  
影山飛雄：為什麼及川前輩會出現在這裡？  
  
  
「如果沒問題的話，會議就到此結束，今天還請大家多多指教啦！」及川別過眼，他想要盡快結束這場令他感覺不太舒服的會議，之後他可以坐在澤村的座位上享用早上他還來不及吃的牛奶麵包，然後悠閒地度過一個愉快的上午，又或者是以巡視的名義和戀人一起到外頭打混摸魚……反正入侵者也不是每天都會出現的。至於烏野四傻？等到入侵者出現了再說吧──  
  
「警報！座標(140.888672, 38.189625)出現大量入侵者！」  
  
然而事與願違，會議室一時之間充斥著警報的機械女音，毫不留情地粉碎及川美好的幻想。

哈啊？  
這個時間？  
開什麼玩笑！

及川在系統警報的提示音響起的同時在心中暗咒了一聲。與此同時他的心中有了不好的預感，他連忙回頭──  
  
「來比賽吧影山！看誰這次可以先解決掉入侵者！」  
「輸的人要請吃咖哩包子。」  
「龍！又到了我們英雄救美的時候了！旭前輩也一起來吧？」  
「啊、那個，我……這樣好嗎？隊長和副隊長說過要守紀律的……」  
「這可是展現個人魅力的時候啊！」  
  
在場的烏野門能力者只有月島和山口還坐在座位上等待，其他人早已起身衝向會議室的出口，他們各個露出期待興奮的眼神，這讓及川感到恐懼──對於情況即將失控的恐懼。  
  
「給我等一下啊！」  
「對那些人勸阻是不管用的。我建議你還是趕快追上去的好。」  
「等等，眼鏡君你和他們不是同伴嘛！說這個話也太不負責任了吧！」  
「我只是就事論事罷了。」  
「阿月！那、那個，及川隊長，不管怎麼說我們先追上去吧？」  
  
及川眼睜睜看著爭先恐後跑了出去的烏野眾人，他忽然想起公文上澤村特別囑咐得要管好那些「問題兒童」，否則自己也會和休假的澤村、菅原惹上麻煩。他無奈的嘆了一口氣，心想這個職務代理還真不是普通的麻煩，然而現在也只能先追上影山他們再做打算了。  
  
  


  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
因為突然出現大量的入侵者，即便記不得座標也能看見遠方天空的異常。警報發出後市區的道路很快就被淨空，大部分的居民都依照指示待在室內避難。及川匆忙的和行政組的緣下簡單確認雙方對入侵者事件處理的流程後，便與月島、山口分成兩組各自追人去了。  
急急忙忙跑出烏野分部的及川二話不說的躍上他的重機，迅速的發動引擎後便如同兇猛敏捷的獵豹在無人的道路上疾速奔馳。他接連拐了好幾個彎，銳利的目光掃過四周，沒多久就發現影山和日向的蹤影。  
  
飛雄和小不點還真是體力旺盛的笨蛋啊……居然是用跑的！  
就算GATE KEEPERS的體能優越也不用這樣吧！  
  
「飛雄！上來！」  
「及川前輩？！」  
「也帶上我嘛！」  
  
見狀的及川一邊減速一邊拉近他與影山的距離，奔跑中的影山雖然朝著及川投以疑惑的目光，但他順從的聽著及川的指示改變了前行的路徑，甚至還加快速度主動靠了過去。  
及川在狹窄的街道上做了個完美的急煞，影山俐落的一腳跨上後座隨後抱緊了及川的腰，兩個人的身體緊密貼合，很快的及川再一次發動引擎，急速轉動的輪胎在路面上磨擦出刺耳的聲響，兩人的身影很快就消失在日向眼前。  
  
「我說飛雄，你們平常就是這麼作戰的嘛！太亂來了！」  
「一般不是這樣的……澤村前輩和菅原前輩在的話大概稍微好一點。」  
「大概？稍微？當你們的隊長還真是不簡單啊。」  
「我沒想過今天代理澤村隊長的人會是及川前輩。」  
「意外嗎？但青城離烏野的距離確實是最近的了。話說這還是我第一次和飛雄一起值勤任務呢。」  
「是的！我很期待。」


	2. Chapter 2

及川比影山還要早發現自己是GATE KEEPERS，也比影山還要早進到組織。

他們是在一次國家級會議時遇見對方的，那時候被譽稱為「門能力者的天才」，年僅十八歲的影山剛加入烏野分部，又因為及川所屬的青城與烏野都隸屬於宮城縣管轄才開始有了交集。及川與影山在第一次見面時就因為會議討論產生分歧而有了爭執，兩人從此結下不解之緣。而後每一次的見面交流都能產生極為強烈的化學反應──套句澤村隊長的話：「影山和及川根本就是不打不相識的最佳模範」。  
他們在團隊中各自有著優異的能力，戰鬥也好，謀略也好，在每次與「入侵者」對抗的時候總是扮演著贏得勝利的關鍵角色之一。也正因為兩人在各自隊伍中的定位極為相似，在每次大型檢討會或是戰術討論時他們兩個總有說不完的話題（雖然大部分的時間都是及川說影山聽的狀態），彼此當然有意見相同也有不合的地方，儘管爭辯的情況避免不了，但每每在會議結束後及川與影山都能更進一步了解對方。  
  
  
  
及川透過後照鏡看著雙手緊緊環住自己的影山，過去的往事一一浮現在腦海裡。  


  
「你和影山也太不對盤了吧？別跟天才過不去啊！」

很多人都這麼和及川說過。及川記得當時自己只是裝作不在乎的模樣輕哼回答道，是啊，因為是天才啊。但他說話的同時眼神卻異常冰冷，像是銳利的刀刃刺入與他對話的人們的眼睛，讓那些看笑話般的人瞬間鴉雀無聲，自討沒趣的走了。  
關於新進成員，被稱作是天才的門能力者：影山飛雄，初聞這個稱號的及川並不以為然，他認為用「天才」兩個字來形容戰績為零的新成員未免太過浮誇；但這樣的稱呼確實成功地引起他的好奇，他對未曾謀面的影山飛雄有了興趣，而後在兩人初次見面時及川主動地朝著影山打了招呼，他打量著眼前一身樸素又面無表情的影山，心想天才也不過如此而已嘛。

及川是在和影山多次接觸以後才開始改變了他的想法──

影山飛雄並不是天才。  
而他並不討厭影山飛雄。  
  
隨著時間而逐漸深入了解影山飛雄這個人，及川想，或許就是因為影山的門能力與操控技術都相當熟練，再加上戰鬥技巧與戰術應用也都有一定的水準才會被大眾稱為「天才」吧。  
但這光靠與生俱來的才能是遠遠不夠的，如果沒有經過長時間的鍛鍊與實戰累積的經驗，是絕不可能如此迅速的成長，更不可能和自己討論到這麼深層的問題──至少及川是這麼想的。  
  
而且……  
  
「及川前輩，要不要一起去吃咖哩包子？」  
「哈啊？」  
「難道你不餓嗎？開完會我總是特別想吃咖哩包。」  
「等等，我剛剛可是在和你發脾氣啊？」  
「那不是在討論嗎？這和吃飯是兩碼子的事吧。而且我知道及川前輩不是對我發脾氣，而是對上一場戰鬥犧牲了那麼多人而感到懊惱吧？」  
「你怎麼知道我……」  
「因為我一直看著及川前輩啊。」  
  
從那一次偶然的邀約開始，及川對影山產生了一種微妙的情愫。  
日子一久，及川與影山便自然而然的在一起了，這大概是兩人始料未及的一件事。

  
卻又那麼理所當然。  
  
  


  
兩人即使交往後依舊存在著溝通磨合的問題，想分手或是停止妥協的念頭都曾有過，但最後誰也沒有先低頭放棄，經歷過漫長歲月的洗禮，及川和影山也總算是有情人終成眷屬，只差沒有一紙結婚證書來驗證他們的關係。  
不過儘管他們交往多年，但彼此都沒有想過要調動到對方所屬的單位去，他們雖然各自在不同的地方戰鬥著競爭著，但彼此的目標與信念卻是相同的。他們會在同住的家中討論或抱怨那一天遇見的入侵者帶來了什麼樣的麻煩，而他們又是經歷了怎麼樣的戰鬥；又或是在大量消耗門能力而引起身心的負面影響後在對方身上尋求慰藉或認同──  
  
而如今竟然能有機會在一起並肩作戰。  
  
想到這裡的及川忍不住勾起一抹淡淡的微笑，他催動油門，湖水綠的車身在風中急速前行，兩人很快就抵達大量出現入侵者的現場。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
雖然對於烏野分部的破壞力及川很早就在縣市級的會議或是事後的錄影映像領教過了，不過親眼看見跟負責收拾善後那又是另一回事了──及川望著眼前以迅雷不及掩耳速度不斷起火燃燒的大樓，頓時不禁悲從中來。  
  
「那、那個著了火的大樓是怎麼回事……」及川一臉受挫的問著影山。  
「大概是受到田中前輩不小心造成的波及吧？他是烈焰門的使用者，也是我們分部裡唯一會使用火焰的人。」影山對於眼前的景象似乎早已司空見慣，他一邊冷靜的看著大樓燃燒，一邊在心裡釐清此時混亂的戰況。  
「這是……不小心？」及川幾乎是咬牙切齒。  
「我想是的？」尚未查覺到及川此刻的心情，一臉鎮定的影山回過頭看他，很快地意會到及川的想法：「通常這時候會是月島進行牽制，因為他是冰雪門的能力者。不過看樣子就算月島到了也……」  
「打住，飛雄。現在的情況我已經知道了。」及川大大嘆了一口氣，他想不管再怎麼提防該來的總是會來。而後他與影山同時展開戰鬥姿勢，此時在他們週邊已經有三四名入侵者已經盯上他們兩人，沒有時間讓及川唉聲嘆氣了。  
「那現在應該怎麼做呢？」影山一邊進行近身肉搏一邊問著及川。  
「想辦法和他們會合吧，至少不能再讓周遭的建築物受到波及了！」及川無奈答道。  
  
  


  
※※※

在與敵方糾纏了好一陣子，及川與影山兩人終於和田中等人會合。  
  
「影山！你來了啊！日向沒和你一起來嗎？」正在說話的東峰右手一揮便釋放出牢固的鐵壁，隔絕了緊跟在影山後頭的入侵者並將他們兩人納入防護罩的守備範圍。  
「影山你來得正好！」田中從防護罩外頭竄了進來，他看上去精神奕奕，似乎是染上了戰鬥所帶來的興奮感。  
「東峰前輩？田中前輩？這裡只有你們兩個人嗎？」影山問。  
「不，西谷也在哦！」田中指了個方向。  
「三人小隊啊……一起行動倒是個不錯的選擇。」  
  
及川望著穿梭在敵人間的西谷，一時之間便明白田中他們三人所採用的戰術：擁有音速門能力的西谷應該是負責誘敵或是混淆視聽的工作，將敵方誘導至田中所在的位置，藉由東峰堅不可摧的鐵壁保護，讓田中得以無後顧之憂的發揮高輸出的火焰傷害──要是不波及附近的建築物那就更好了。  
  
「我也一起幫忙吧！」影山的雙眼閃爍著光芒，熱血派的田中正想大方答應的同時，及川的聲音卻打斷了他：「慢著飛雄，這樣打下去是沒完沒了的。」及川的視線越過了影山和田中，而在他們三人身後支撐的東峰聞言也怔了怔，忽然一片沉默。  
  
「小白臉，你說什麼！我的火焰可是一發就打倒了不少入侵者啊！」  
「小白臉？」  
「咳咳，及川前輩，你發現了什麼嗎？」  
「敵人的數量異常的多，即使打倒了這麼多也絲毫沒有減少的跡象。飛雄，你看出來了嗎？」  
「原來如此……是『再生門』嗎？」  
「啊？」  
  
再生，是屬於自然系中罕見的門能力的其中一種。雖然一般的入侵者並不具備門能力，但有極為少數的入侵者擁有這種力量，GATE KEEPERS將他們稱為變異種，大多數造成嚴重傷亡的意外事件都是因為這些變異種所引起的。而且如今敵人不但具備了門能力，還是不好應對的一種，這顯然會給城鎮帶來很大的麻煩。  
及川的話猶如醍醐灌頂，影山很快的就推論出結論，一旁的田中依舊是一頭霧水的狀態。及川朝著影山露出淺笑，他繼續說道：「有很大的機率是。如果不能一次全部擊倒或是把擁有『再生門』能力的入侵者找出來，這場戰鬥是不會停止的。」

「這麼多敵人，要怎麼找啊？」東峰的聲音忽然傳來。  
「我們當然沒有時間一個一個找，最快的方法就是一次全部擊倒。」  
「這怎麼可能做得到啊！沒看見他們一個個像毛猴子一樣竄來竄去的嗎？」  
「及川前輩是有什麼好方法嗎？」  
「我有一個辦法。烏野的大家，你們願意助我一臂之力嗎？」  
「你可別小看我們了啊！」  
「那我們聯手吧，及川前輩。」  
「就知道你會這麼說。」  
  
及川露出無聲的笑容，他看見影山的眼眸中流露著期待的光芒，這可是他們第一次在戰場上相互合作啊。但那笑容僅僅只有一瞬，隨後及川便衝出東峰施展的防護罩的範圍，影山還不明白對方的行為意義，身體便主動的做出行動。  
  
「喂！你們是怎麼了啊！」田中不明就裡的望著突然就衝出去的兩人身影大喊。  
「是西谷……他中了敵人的陷阱。」東峰指著西谷的方向著急道。  
  
發出怒吼的田中凝聚手心裡的小小火苗，火焰在霎那間變成巨大的火球，他雙手一揮，將包圍在防護罩外的入侵者全數燒成煙灰。而脫離鐵壁保護的及川與影山則是以飛快的速度朝向受困的西谷奔去。

「該死的渾蛋！」  
「冷靜下來啊，田中！別忘了澤村之前的警告啊！」

  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
「不好，中計了！」  
  
誤踏了入侵者設下的陷阱，西谷的雙腳動彈不得，他最引以為傲的「速度」如今無法發揮，但即便是如此惡劣的情勢下他也沒有打算向敵人妥協，西谷以赤手空拳的狀態與眼前的入侵者進行搏鬥，但身體有大半受到無法移動的限制讓他很快就落敗了下來。  
  
「西谷前輩！」  
  
而就在這個時候，擁有疾風門能力的影山憑空召喚出一把弓箭，那是他最擅長的戰鬥方式──看不見的箭矢：用有風速的力量衝擊模擬成箭矢從遠方攻擊敵人。而及川在這種戰況下並不能好好發揮他的時空門能力，此時他只能輔助影山，藉由時間凍結與加速讓風箭矢增強威力，並利用時間縫隙巧妙的迴避敵人的攻擊。  
  
「影山！」  
「好厲害！及川前輩，再來一次！」  
「你可別太得意了，臭小鬼！」  
  
雖然是第一次聯手合作，但瑣碎日常建立起的默契卻不容小覷，及川與影山幾乎不需要言語交流就能在彼此目光交錯的瞬間明白對方所想的，他們的默契可以說是到了心有靈犀的地步。  
及川一邊輔助著影山進行攻擊，一邊分神注意著田中和東峰的情況。他不是擔心他們三個人的安危，而是擔心他們下手太重──他可沒忘記離開烏野會議室時緣下有意無意的暗示：上個月烏野分部的城鎮維修費一共是三百七十六萬，西谷和田中就貢獻了百分之五十的賠償金額，而身為領導的隊長澤村與副隊長菅原還得負連帶責任。  
他只是來烏野代理隊長職位一天，千萬別給他捅婁子啊！  


  
「西谷前輩，你沒事吧？」  
「完全沒問題！謝了，影山。啊，還有青城的隊長。」  
「作戰計畫改變了，我們回去和田中前輩他們會合吧，西谷前輩。」  
「咦，是這樣的嗎？好啊！」  
  
透明的箭矢擊破了限制住西谷雙腳的機關，重獲自由的西谷一同加入及川與影山的行動。然而一道格格不入的聲音從不遠處傳了過來──  
  
「好，今天的狀況絕佳！放馬過來吧，你們這些入侵者！」  
  
及川猛然回過頭，他心裡頓時冒出了不好的預感，便以前所未有的極快速度往發出聲音的方向飛奔而去。  


  
轟隆隆！  


  
及川到場的時候只看見日向一個人不費吹灰之力的將多輛巴士高高舉起，像投球一般的把巴士扔往聚集在街道兩旁的入侵者，巨大的撞擊聲後伴隨而來的是白色的厚重塵埃，見狀的及川一時愕然。  
  
他完全把這傢伙給忘記了！  
日向翔陽，迫擊門的使用者，擁有超乎常人的強大力量──上個月貢獻了烏野分部的城鎮維修費百分之二十的金額。

白色的塵埃過了一陣子便全數散去，及川看著一臉欣喜的日向霎時無語。

啊，我寧可被小岩頭槌也不想繼續代班下去了。  
為什麼其他分部的人會這麼難搞呢。

及川不禁在內心暗想。


	3. Chapter 3

「成功了！這下我在組內的排名又能上升了！這個月一定要贏過影山──」

塵埃散去，順利殲滅敵人的日向臉上正掛著一抹自信開朗的笑容，他已經有好幾次沒能在戰場上大展身手，雖然有著壓倒性的力量卻老是贏不了同組的影山。GATE KEEPERS每個月的分部會議都會依據成員在作戰時的表現給予積分，當月累積積分最高的人可以獲得總部分配下來的額外獎金與獎勵狀，這對需要扶養妹妹的日向來說不但是一種證明實力的殊榮，更是一筆巨大的收入。  
  
「小不點！你做了什麼好事！」  
  
及川趁著這波騷動剛平息而下一波的人的攻勢尚未發動之前來到日向的身邊，雖然理智上告訴他不應該和對方追究，但失控的場面早已超出他的預期。他一臉氣急敗壞的朝著日向的背影吼道，隨後沉浸在打倒敵人喜悅中的日向轉過身子，尚未發覺自己惹出大禍的日向喜孜孜的向及川邀功：「大王殿下！你看我把那些入侵者打倒了！」  
及川的額間隱隱透著青筋，但他的臉上依舊掛著和善的笑容：「但是小不點，那些民房也都倒得差不多了，你要怎麼和正在避難的居民交代呢？」及川說的一針見血，恍然大悟的日向急忙將視線來回掃射四周，這時才發現街道兩旁的建築物早已毀了大半，有些地方還冒著白煙。  
  
「糟糕！完全忘了這一點！現、現在該怎麼辦呢……」  
「先不管這個了，我們先去和其他人會合吧。」  
  
及川看著日向一下子從自信得意的模樣轉為驚慌無措，他頓時百感交集，心想要是你在下手以前能像現在一樣想想衝動的後果該有多好。然而戰鬥尚未結束，現在顯然不是繼續灰心喪氣或是想著該如何善後的時候。及川朝著日向擺擺手，他沒打算安慰一臉懊惱的日向，當務之急的是他們兩人必須盡快和其他人會合並繼續作戰。  
  
「這、這樣真的沒問題嗎？要是被澤村隊長知道了我一定又要被扣薪水了！」  
「跟我走就對了！再不快點過去的話不知道會變成什麼樣子──」  
  
及川一把拉住日向的手，已經沒有時間讓他們磨磨蹭蹭的了。烏野的成員在個性上和青城的人有著很大的差異，特別是戰鬥時容易憑著自身的直覺做判斷，如果沒有適當的領導者引導恐怕後果不堪設想。就譬如現在，及川特別擔心田中與東峰兩人的情況，畢竟剛剛田中已經在他不在場的情況下引起了不小的騷動了，要是再來一次大規模的破壞及川可不能保證事後自己有能力幫忙恢復原狀。  
  
然而屋漏偏逢連夜雨，正當及川和日向兩人風風火火的趕往田中的所在位置的時候，半路上他們便聽見一聲巨大的聲響。  
  
  
砰──  
  
  
「啊啊，這次又是怎麼了！」  
「大王殿下，你看！」  
  
日向指著不遠處的前方，那裡正是及川記憶中東峰和田中守備的位置。然而那裏如今被一層層的白煙壟罩，什麼也看不見。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
就在一分鐘前。  
  
在及川與影山脫離東峰設下的防護罩以後，同樣也想拯救夥伴的東峰和田中卻被數量壯觀的入侵者層層包圍，受到阻撓的田中不甘示弱的給予強力的火焰回擊，然而不斷冒出的敵人讓戰況僵持不下，大量消耗能力卻始終無法有突破性的進展讓田中逐漸感到焦躁，他的攻擊招式開始變得毫無章法，這讓一旁的東峰十分擔心。  
  
「可惡，有完沒完的！」  
「真想放個火球通通炸光一次解決啊……」  
「田中！冷靜下來啊！」  
  
東峰忙於施展防護罩來抵禦敵人的攻擊，面對變得暴躁的田中他也顯得束手無策，他只能不斷以言語來阻止田中──身為門能力者，過度強烈的情緒波動不只會影響能力的強度，同時也會造成門能力者身體與心理的強大負擔；一旦門能力者陷入嚴重的負面狀態後他們將會陷入敵我不分的狀態，最壞的情況就是過度使用能力而導致自我毀滅，這些都是身為夥伴的東峰不願意看見的結果。  
然而不管東峰如何勸阻，凝聚在田中手上的紅色火焰越變越大，最終形成了前所未見的巨大紅色火球，它緩緩脫離田中的掌心，接著以飛快的速度竄升到空中，形成一種詭異的景象。所有在現場的人都能看見巨大的火球在天空中熊熊燃燒，見狀的影山和西谷以最快的速度奔向田中的方向。  
  
「田中前輩！」  
「別做傻事啊，龍！」  
  
在不斷燃燒的火球的正下方，除了入侵者以外還有不少樓房與其他建築物，及川好不容易看見白煙裡的異常卻也抽不出身來發動時空門的能力──可惡，距離太遠了！如果沒有這麼多入侵者糾纏就能使用門能力來阻止他了！  
  
然而沒有任何人及時阻止這場災難，此時田中的目光已經失去焦距，他的胸前忽然出現兩個紅色嵌套的同心圓，那是門能力者將自身能力全部釋放時才會出現的異空間之門。  
  
  
巨大的紅色火球霎時從空中筆直墜落──  


「完了！」  
「不好！」

就在眾人睜著眼看著火球即將沉入平地之際，一道突如其來的薄冰從地面上迅速竄出，從小小的冰刃不斷分裂成巨大而美麗的冰凍結晶，在空中盛開的冰之花將田中召喚出來的火球完全包覆，冰與火的力量互相抗衡，最後竟是兩兩抵銷，在空中化做白光消散。  
白色的光芒淡去，巨大的火球與冰之花消失得無影無蹤，就連入侵者也在光芒消散後全數消失。最重要的，是街道上的建築物依舊完好如初。用盡力氣的田中像是斷了線的風箏般的跌坐在地，一旁的東峰急忙解除防護罩跑了過去將他扶起，而後一道冰冷的聲音從他們面前傳來。  
  
「田中前輩，別忘記上次開會時隊長特別囑咐的事情啊。」

站在東峰與田中面前的，正是剛才成功用「冰雪門」能力阻止火球墜落的月島。月島的狀況看上去並不太好，大概是和田中一樣釋放出全部能力的關係，月島走路時的步伐並不平穩，陪伴在月島身旁的山口小心翼翼的扶著他，而後影山與西谷也終於趕到現場。  
  
「月島？！太好了，幸好有你及時阻止了他。」  
「田中前輩！」  
「西谷？影山？你們平安無事啊……我，我是怎麼了？」  
「你不要緊吧？」  
  
一臉疲憊的田中向夥伴們露出一個充滿歉意的笑容，雖然他的意識還有些模糊，但他隱約可以感覺得到自己剛才的異常：滿腦子都被憤怒與著急所蒙蔽才會無法穩住情緒，導致做出失態的舉動。田中看著夥伴們擔憂自己的目光頓時心中充滿愧疚。然而他的身體並沒有受到任何損傷，不過今天還想繼續使用門能力大概是不可能的事了。  
  
「我該慶幸你們烏野分部裡正好有相剋屬性的門能力者嗎……」  
  
及川在抵達會合處以後望著眼前的烏野眾人以及飛奔至同伴身邊的日向背影忍不住感慨道。他環顧四周，原本被擊垮消失的入侵者又開始聚集起來，同樣注意到這點的東峰也迅速的施展防護罩來保護大家。在其他人關心田中與月島的情況時，及川正在思考接下來該以什麼戰術做應對。  
到此烏野的成員可以說是全員到齊了。然而田中已無法再繼續戰鬥，就算月島還能繼續使用冰雪門的能力但體力已經消耗了大半，接下來召喚冰雪的威力也會大打折扣並不能作為主力輸出：更何況縱使山口擁有治癒傷口的能力，但對於田中或是月島這種的情況並不能有效地發揮他的能力。  
  
「敵人又開始聚集起來了！」  
「這群入侵者還真是難纏，這樣下去根本打不完啊！」  
「雖然都會合在一起了，卻成了敵人的標靶了呢。」

西谷緊戒的望著四周，在他出聲提醒後所有人很快地就進入備戰狀態。就在這個時候影山忽然察覺到東峰早已汗流浹背，他隱約感到不太對勁，才驚覺這可能是過度使用門能力的一種體現。  
  
「東峰前輩，你不要緊吧？」  
「還行，鐵壁門的能力大概還能再撐一陣子。剩下的……就拜託你們了。」  
「及川前輩！」  
  
在聽見東峰說的這番話後眾人一片沉默，只有影山轉過頭望著及川，試圖從他的口中聽見解決危機的方法。東峰的鐵壁門是他們不可或缺的守備能力，更何況目前的局勢來看，無法戰鬥的田中、月島與負責支援的山口都需要東峰的保護，若是失去了防護罩的話……  
及川先是接收到影山詢問的目光，而後發現其他人的視線也一同轉移到自己身上。及川嘆了口氣，他不是沒有方法，只是他從來沒有和烏野的成員共同作戰過，根據目前他親身體驗得來的情報來看，成功的機率有多大這也不好說。但現況已經沒有時間讓他繼續猶豫下去了。  
  
「雖然和原本的預定計畫有些不同，但也只好試一試了。烏野的大家，你們能相信我嗎？」  
「我相信及川前輩。」  
「完全沒有問題哦，大王殿下！」  
「都這個時候了還用得著問嗎，儘管使喚我們吧！」  
「那好，你們可要做好心理準備了哦？」  
  
及川勾起一個完美的微笑，這可是背水一戰，想要打倒不斷重生的入侵者的辦法他也就只想到一個，為此他必須卯足全力運用自己的時空門能力，一旦作戰失敗體力透支後便再也無法捲土重來。及川與影山兩人的視線瞬間交錯，他們各自在對方的眼眸中看見了某種光芒。  
  
明明自己不喜歡做這種極度冒險的事情，但為什麼我會覺得如此興奮呢。  
是因為烏野的不可預期性……還是因為你呢，飛雄？  
及川忍不住在心裡問著自己。  
  
「都準備好了的話，所有人就聽從我下達的指令行動吧！」  
「喔──！」  
  
當大量的入侵者再度準備攻擊聚在一起的烏野眾人的時候，東峰正用著堅若磐石的防護罩擋住外來的攻擊，他擴大了防護罩的保護範圍，讓其他人得以有更多的空間擺開陣勢。  
  
「敵人全部都靠過來了嗎？」  
「看起來是的。」  
「真、真的要解除防護罩嗎？」  
「沒錯哦，否則我的時空門能力會受到干擾就不能發動了呢。所以近距離的守備就交給你了，小不點。」  
「放心，交給我吧！」  
  
  
就在不久之前，及川向烏野眾人說明他的作戰方針。  
全員聚在一起顯然是個明顯的標靶，但同時也是吸引敵人的最佳誘餌。最初及川的打算是讓影山、田中再加上月島來做為遠距離攻擊的輸出主力，不過田中與月島因為過度使用門能力已經無法參與戰鬥，而其他人的能力又不適合在這個時候派上用場……於是由擁有怪力的日向擔當大家的保鑣，在東峰解除防護罩時的瞬間保護大家避免入侵者趁虛而入。  
而及川則是在沒有防護罩（門）影響的狀況下使用時空門來協助影山，再藉由西谷將音速門的能力賦予在影山的箭矢上，有了最精準的命中率與最快的速度，要在瞬間擊倒全部的敵人並非難事，最關鍵的重點就是時空門的能力是否足夠支撐到那個時候──大概只有三秒鐘吧，及川一邊緊盯著防護罩外的入侵者一邊露出苦笑。  
  
三秒鐘後就能分出勝負了。  
  
「就是現在！」  
  
當及川大喊出聲的瞬間，東峰消除了防護壁的結界，而及川、影山和西谷等三人也在同一時間發動了他們各自的門能力。  
  
「GATE OPEN！」  
  
「GATE OPEN」，那是將能力全部釋放出來的咒語，發動時的特徵是門能力者胸前會出現兩個嵌套的同心圓（門），同心圓的顏色會依據門能力的屬性而有所不同。由於是以極為粗暴的方式來釋放全部能力，因此會對身體及心理造成極大的副作用，嚴重時甚至會反噬門能力者的生命。  
發動能力的同時影山也轉過頭看向及川，他看見及川胸前出現兩個青色嵌套的同心圓，那是時間門能力完全發動時才會出現的陣式。隨後以及川的腳下為中心冒出一圈圈的光之漣漪，除了夥伴以外，其他的入侵者全部維持不動的姿態。  
  
「敵人全部都停下來了！」  
「不愧是大王殿下，好厲害！」  
「趁現在，飛雄！」 

此時影山的胸前同樣出現兩個嵌套的同心圓，不同於及川的色彩，那兩個不斷轉動的同心圓是白色的，站在影山身旁的及川可以感受到強烈的氣旋風暴迎面吹來，並逐漸轉為一片片巨大且銳利的風刃。  
  
「攻擊就拜託你了影山！」  
  
西谷趁著影山的風刃逐漸成形的過程中便將自己的音速門的能力轉移到影山的身上，白色的風刃夾帶著淡藍色的光芒。巨大風刃在氣流漩渦中發出如咆哮般的低沉聲響，隨後便如子彈般迅速的飛射出去，那速度快得讓在場的人都無法用肉眼看清，風刃在空中迸裂成無數個威力十足的碎片，摸不著實體的細小風刃精準地穿透入侵者的要害，猶如漫天落下的箭雨，僅僅一瞬便將所有的敵人全部殲滅，之後入侵者再也沒有出現再生的情況發生。  
  
從解除防護罩到消滅所有敵人，過程僅僅只有三秒鐘。  
  
「成功了！」  
「剛才解除防護罩的瞬間一堆入侵者衝過來真是嚇死我了！」  
「不愧是影山，好厲害！」  
  
正當所有人都沉浸在戰鬥勝利的喜悅時，用盡全力的及川在解除能力以後虛弱的跪倒在地，一旁的影山連忙拉了他一把。  
  
「及川前輩！你沒事吧？」  
「還好，只是有點使用過度了。你呢？」  
「我也是。」  
  
及川與影山兩人相視而笑，雖然疲憊但臉上卻掛著一抹開心的笑容。  
這是他們兩人並肩作戰，值得紀念的第一次。  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
「真沒想到我和菅原不在的這段時間你們竟然沒惹出什麼大禍啊。」  
  
昨日激烈的戰鬥已成為今日茶餘飯後的話題。澤村和菅原回到了原本的工作崗位上，澤村拿起桌上放置整齊的文件，那是昨天及川在結束代班以前寫好的報告書，讓澤村嘖嘖稱奇的並不是昨天烏野成員順利解決大量入侵者的特殊事件，而是這次戰鬥結果沒有造成任何損失或是賠償。澤村放下報告書，朝著眾人露出欣慰的笑容。也正因為澤村從未沒有這麼開心的笑過，導致雙眼都微瞇起來的他錯過了眼前的田中和日向身體大大的顫抖了一下。  
  
  
「我們怎麼可能到處惹事生非呢，你說對不對啊日向！」田中臉上掛著僵硬的笑容。  
「就、就是說嘛！」站在一旁的日向連忙附和。  
「只是辛苦了那位青城的隊長而已。」月島看著他們兩個不自然的舉動說道。  
「我想也是。」澤村笑了笑，沒有多說什麼。  
  
澤村不難想像及川要帶領這群熱血過了頭的問題兒童是多麼艱難的一件事，在託付及川當代理隊長的時候，他就想過要是入侵者出現在烏野的話，即使戰鬥平安順利落幕，自己和及川還是得面對巨大的賠償金額與撰寫戰後檢討與反省書，畢竟這種事情對他和菅原來說已經是見怪不怪了。不過就這次的結果而言，已經可以稱得上是奇蹟了──零破壞零賠償，澤村不禁在心裡暗自感謝及川。  
  
「好想再看一次大王殿下的門能力啊！感覺好酷！」  
「別做夢了日向呆子，你嫌別人幫你收的爛攤子還不夠多嗎。」  
  
影山冷眼看著興奮莫名的日向，他想起昨天在戰鬥結束後，及川就因為能力使用過度而倒下。事後他才知道，原來及川使用的時空門能力不只運用在最後的死鬥上，那短短的三秒除了讓敵人的時間凍結以外，及川還使用了時間回溯的能力，讓那些受到破壞的建築物恢復成戰鬥前的完好無缺的模樣。  
影山在那稍縱即逝的短暫三秒裡滿腦子只想著該如何打倒敵人，他完全沒有想到及川除了考慮戰場上的事以外還包含了收拾善後，也難怪最後戰鬥結束後及川看起來比他還要虛弱許多，原來是因為對方設想的更遠更周全。一想到這裡影山又忍不住再次被及川的強大所折服。  
  
「才沒有呢！明明影山你自己也一臉期待的樣子！」  
「我沒有！」  
「你就是有！」  
  
眼看日向就要和影山吵起架來，身為烏野隊長的澤村急忙將兩人拉開才平息了這突如其來的小騷動：「好了好了，你們冷靜一點啊。不過話說回來，及川君還真是厲害啊，沒和大家合作過就能這樣完美解決事件，看來以後我想休假就都找他代班好了，哈哈。」  
  
  
  
  
  
與此同時，青葉城西分部。  
  
「哈啾──」  
「及川，你感冒了嗎？」  
「才沒有，肯定是飛雄想我了。」  
「少噁心了你！」  
  
剛打完噴嚏的及川懶洋洋地趴在辦公桌上，他無視同伴岩泉與花卷的吐槽，在經歷昨天煎熬的代班以後，今天的他打算什麼事都不做，在早上踏入辦公室以前就將待處理的公文全數放到副隊長岩泉的桌上。比他早進辦公室的岩泉不是沒想過要給及川一記頭槌，不過看在昨天影山緊急通知他及川因體力透支而倒下的份上，他決定不和對方計較。  
  
「那麼去烏野代班好玩嗎？」  
「一點也不。真是要累死我了！雖然和飛雄一起戰鬥的感覺很好，但是這種苦差事還是不接為妙。」  
  
及川苦著一張臉老實回答，隨後他的腦海裡浮現出昨天和影山一起在前線奮戰的畫面，一時之間他又覺得有些飄飄然。把自己的背後交給戀人守護什麼的，沒有什麼事能再比這個更美好了。不過及川一想到最後自己因為力氣用盡而倒下又覺得太丟臉了，果然去烏野當代理隊長不是什麼好差事，他從來沒有在任何一場和入侵者的戰鬥中這麼狼狽。  
  
「但我總覺得會有下一次呢，去烏野代班什麼的。」  
「哈啊？！拜託小岩你不要說這種話啊！饒了我吧──」  
  
  


  
  
FIN.


End file.
